An Avatar Valentine
by avatarfan16
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day. Toph and Katara both want to give Aang a valentine but when they discover that both of them harbor feelings for Aang. The race is on to find the airbender. But who will find him first? And who will he choose?


1 Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender

**In honor of Valentine's Day**

An Avatar Valentine

Valentine's day is such a romantic holiday. No matter what nation you were from, Valentine's day was special for everyone; especially for girls. For the past two weeks, girls in every part of the world have been eagerly awaiting the holiday for lovers.

In the water tribes, some select men of age, were hard at work carving betrothal necklaces for the women they wished to share the rest of their lives with. While the women of the tribe gossiped about who would be receiving one for Valentines days.

In the earth kingdom, it was customary for young earthbenders to present their loves with a precious jewel of some sort. The jewel being acquired through their earthbending. Or for none benders, a small carving or trinket was just as powerful symbol of love.

In the fire nation, a firebender would show their love by creating a small fire in their palm. The brighter the flame the stronger the feelings of love for that person.

And in the air temples... more on that later.

But this story takes place on Valentines day in the great city of Ba Sing Se. The day when couples young and old could celebrate their love. On this day, schools of girls would giggle wildly every time a cute boy would walk by. Hoping that one of them would give them a valentine or a symbol of love. While shy boys would blush deeply, before gathering the courage to give a girl a valentine.

Yes, Valentines day was a romantic holiday, no matter who you were or what nation you belonged to. Valentines day wasn't as big as Christmas in Ba Sing Se, but there was just as much love and cheer as there was during Christmas. And no two people in all the nations felt the feeling of love, on this day of love, more than a particular waterbender, and a particualr earthbender.

The waterbender being Katara, and the earthbender being Toph Be Fong. And as for the person they felt so strongly for; was none other than the world's only resident airbender, Aang.

Only the two female benders didn't know that they had fallen for the same boy. That was until today.

The morning sun had risen an hour ago, which was about the time the two girls had finished their valentines. Katara yawned loudly, as she put the finishing touches on Aang's Valentines day card. She had spent all night deciding what to write in the card. Katara wanted the message to be special; she wanted the message inside to express exactly how she felt about Aang.

She just hoped he liked it, and returned her feelings.

The tired waterbender held the card up to the light, she smiled at the decorated card. And after a quick inspection, she deemed it ready. Katara gently folded the card and placed it in the envelope, she then lightly kissed the envelope as a final touch.

It was funny, she had been in love with Aang for the longest time. But she never had the courage to just tell the airbender how she felt, other things kept getting in the way. When she remembered that Valentines day was coming, it lit a spark of confidence in her, and it seemed like a perfect time to tell him. What better day than Valentines day.

Katara let out another big yawn, before standing up with her card in hand. The master waterbender took a breath of confidence, before exiting her room and stepping into the hallway.

In the room next to Katara's, Toph too was busy finishing Aang's Valentine card. Toph also yawned as she finished, stretching her sore back. She too had pulled an all nighter, wondering what to write in Aang's card. Toph was capable of reading and writing. When she was little her parents spared no expense to hire a calligraphy teacher for her.

And Toph was able to learn to read by memorizing the shapes of the letters and symbols. And was able to recognize them by dragging her finger across the paper, feeling the words. Toph stayed up all night trying to find the right words to put in the card. Toph wasn't good at expressing herself or feelings with words. Which is why Toph wrote this card is the first place. She wanted to the message to come from the heart; she wanted it to express her feelings the way words couldn't about Aang.

She just hoped he liked it, and returned her feelings.

The exhausted earthbender held the letter with two hands, letting her fingers roam around the card, feeling for any tears or crinkles. And after finding no rips or tears, she considered it ready. Toph folded the card and gently placed it in the envelope, she blushed slightly as she gave the envelope a quick kiss for luck.

It was strange, Toph had heard of love and Valentines day before. However she never understood what those things meant until she met Aang, and had let with him on their journey. And when she heard that Valentines day was approaching, she knew she had to express herself someway to let him know of her feelings. What better day than valentines day. Toph cracked her knuckles loudly, before standing up clutching the letter to her chest. The blind bandit took a breath of determination , before walking out of her room and into the hall.

The first thing the two girls noticed when they entered the hall was, they were not alone. Both girls hid their cards behind their back, trying to look inconspicuous. "Hey Toph" Katara greeted, "Hey Katara" Toph replied. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before Toph spoke up. "I'm hungry, I'm going to get some breakfast" she said, before walking down the hall toward the kitchen. "Sounds good, I'll see you there" Katara called after her. She had remembered she left her necklace in her room, the water tribe girl went back to retrieve it from her dresser.

As Toph entered the walked into the dining room, the vibrations told her she was alone in the room. And finding only fruit on the table, the earthbender set her card on the table before walking to the kitchen to make something else. As soon as Toph left the room, Katara entered it. Spotting a fresh mango on the table, the waterbender took a seat. Placing her Valentine on the table; not noticing the other one, started to devour the savory fruit.

Katara was about half way done with her breakfast , when she heard her brother's whning voice. "Katara, where's my boomerang?" he called. "Where ever you had it last" she answered. "Could you help me find it?" he asked. The blue eyed girl let out a sigh of annoyance, before standing up to help her idiot brother find his beloved boomerang.

Just as Katara left the dining room, Toph returned with a hand full of roasted nuts. The blind earthbender then sat in Kata's empty seat, and started to chow down on the roasted nuts. She sat there, popping nuts into her mouth, thinking about what kind of day it was going to be. Hopefully a good one. After finishing the last of the nuts, Toph thought once more about the message she wrote in the card. Truth be told , she wanted to give the valentine to Aang right away, and was going to as soon as she ran into him.

But before that, she wanted to give her card one last read through. Toph picked up the card from the table and took it to her room. Not realizing the card she took, wasn't the card she had written. Katara passed her earthbending gal pal in the hall. She and her brother had succeeded in finding the lost boomerang. Now she walked back into the kitchen to collect her valentine card for Aang. She wanted to give the card one last look over, before giving it to Aang. The waterbender neatly removed it from the envelope, and opened the card to read. A moment or two passed as Katara read, a look of confusion soon spread across her face.

'This isn't what I wrote', she thought perplexed. But it became clear when she looked at the signature at the bottom. "Toph" she whispered. Katara then realized that if she had Toph's valentine for Aang, then Toph must have hers. Katara bolted from the kitchen toward Toph's room, wanting to get there before she opened hers. When she reached the door, she raised her hand to knock . But before she could the door slide open, revealing Toph. The earthbender wore a somber expression, as she clutched Katara's open valentine in her hand. "We need to talk" she told Katara.

The earth and water bender sat on opposite ends of the room, not saying a word. The silence and the tension continued to as neither of them made any noise or movement. Twenty minutes passed like that, before Katara started the conversation, "So" she said awkwardly. "So" Toph replied just as awkwardly.

"How long?"

"Since I ran away from home, what about you?"

"After we left the south pole"

"Why?" was all Toph could think to ask. "Well" Katara said, playing with her thumbs, trying to think of an answer. "Because he's him" she answered. Toph had to admit, that was a pretty good response, but it didn't quite answer her question. "What about you?" the blind girl heard her ask. Toph thought for a moment before answering. "Because we're the same" Toph said. Katara had to admit it was a good rebuttal, but still, it wasn't a complete answer.

They both knew that their answers weren't real answer, and they started to feel like hypocrites, claiming to like someone without knowing the reasons why. And one way or another they would eventually have to find an answer ; a real answer. "So what do we do now" the earthbender questioned. Katara cleared her throat before speaking. "I have an idea; I think we should let him decide". "What?" Toph asked confused.

"We should each give Aang our cards, and let him choose who he loves" she explained. "Hmmm" Toph mumbled, considering her proposal. After she thought it over, she agreed to the terms, "Sure, let him decide who he loves" was her response. "Okay" Katara agreed.

Toph placed her card back into the envelope. The blind girl then licked her thumb, and dragged it across the floor, gathering dirt. After a significant amount of earth had been collected on her thumb, Toph used her bending to seal the flap of the envelope with the earth.

Taking a cue from Toph, Katara placed her card into the envelope and uncorked her her water pouch. She then drizzled a drop or two on her fingers. Then Katara used her bending to freeze the flap shut with ice.

"Ready?" asked the waterbender as she stood up. "Yeah" Toph replied, also standing up. The two young benders headed for the door; Katara was about to open it when Toph grabbed her wrist. The waterbender looked at her friend to see what was the matter. The blind girls looked at the ground while she spoke. "Katara, no matter what happens we'll still be friends right?" Katara smiled at her, "Of course Toph, best friends" she said, enveloping the smaller girl in a big hug. "Thank you Katara" Toph said, returning the hug. "No problem" she replied.

They let go of each other and walked down the hall each holding their cards, ready for what the young Avatar might say. But as they walked into the living room, the only thing that was waiting for them was Sokka. The warrior was busy laying on his back, scarfing a big hunk of meat. Disappointed that Aang wasn't there, they didn't even bother to hide it in their voices when they asked in unison, "Where's Aang?". "Not here" Sokka answered.

Getting more irritated, Katara asked her brother, "Then where did he go?". "I think he said he was going to run some errands" he replied through a mouthful of meat. "Did he say exactly where he was going?" bender. Sokka just shook his head no. Both of them just sighed at the lazy warriors vagueness, and headed for the door. "I'm going out" Katara announced, opening the door, "Me too" Toph added.

"Don't forget" Sokka called as he swallowed the last of his meat. "We're all going to watch the firework show at the lake, if you're not going to be back by dark, me and Aang will meet you there". "Okay" they both said before closing the door behind them. The two girls stood on the front porch, wondering where Aang could have gotten to. With many miles of streets, several levels, and many walls, finding the little airbender would prove to be a challenge. Even for the two skilled benders.

"He's somewhere" Toph said, already trying to find him with the help of the vibrations. "But where?" Katara asked, more to herself than to Toph, as she scanned the areas looking for any sign of him. But neither of them were able to locate him. All at once it dawned on them; it significant a race. The first one to get to Aang first, would be the one to win his heart.

**On your mark**

As they walked down the steps of the porch, Katara gave Toph a playful nudge. "Don't worry Toph, I'll be sure to invite you to our wedding, you could even be my maid of honor" she said jokingly. Toph chuckled at Katara's remark, although they both loved Aang, they would still be friends no matter what, just like they had promised. They were still allowed to mess around with each other, like friends do. "That's sweet Katara, who knows; maybe Aang and I will name one of our children after you" she teased.

**Get set**

"We'll see" the water bender said, walking off in one direction. Katara hadn't gone more than a few feet, when she almost tripped. She looked down to see her feet buried in rocks and dirt, "Good one Toph" Katara said, appreciating the little delay tactic. She looked back to see Toph smirking at her, "See ya later Katara, just sit right there, I'll free you later" Toph said as she walked in the opposite direction.

But Toph only took a few steps, before she felt something cold and wet wrap itself around her feet. The earthbender reached down to feel that her feet had been encased in ice. Amused by the turned table, she spoke "Well played Katara". Toph with a flick of her wrist, released Katara from her stony grip. A second later and with a wave of Katara's hand, Toph felt her the waterbender free her from her freezing shackles.

**Go**

Both girls laughed, at their clever prank, before sprinting off in opposite directions. Both searching for the arrow headed Avatar. The race had begun.

Toph ran through the crowded streets of the cities, trying to find Aang before Katara did, so she could give him her valentine. She was starting to get tired though. The earthbender had started in the morning, and it was already noon. Toph was panting slightly, and sweat began to form on her brow, but she couldn't quit.

She needed to find the airbender as soon as possible. Katara was quick and smart, if she gave the waterbender any slack, she would snatch her love away from her. Toph couldn't let that happen. The earthbender stopped in the middle of the street, to catch her breath, and gather her thoughts. She needed to think, "Think Toph" she told herself. If she wanted to find an airbender, she needed to think like an airbender.

Not an easy task, since she was an earthbender, the opposite of air; but opposites attract. "Think like an airbender, think like an airbender" she said again and again. The earthbender started to think about the wind, flying, bald heads, bisons, lemurs. 'Animals!' she thought. Aang loved animals, he even built the city a new zoo. "The zoo!" she exclaimed. Perhaps he was there again; it was worth a shot. And it was a likely place for Aaang to be. With renewed energy. Toph began to sprint toward the zoo. Hoping she'd find the airbender bender there.

Aang walked into the shop, letting the smell and the sights fill his senses. He approached the man at the counter. "What can I do you for?" he asked energetically. "Hello" the Avatar greeted. "Let's see" he said, as he looked over the many displays. "Um, could I get this one, and that one please?" he asked politely. 'Sure thing" the man said, placing the items into a basket for him. "Is this for someone special?" the man questioned, as he handed Aang the basket. "It sure is" he replied happily, handing over the money.

Toph walked through the zoo's entrance, looking for Aang. She meandered around the exhibits, kids rushed passed her, excited to see all the pretty animals in their enclosures. But what interested Toph was the fact that the whole place was built by earthbending. 'He's been practicing' Toph thought, admiring Aang's handiwork. He was her pupil alright. The blind girl swelled with pride, as she sensed the masterful bending used.

With each step she took, Toph sent out vibrations into the area, hoping the returning ones would tell her Aang was nearby. But those vibrations never came. Toph began to grow more worried as more time passed without any sign of him.

She searched the whole zoo, and hadn't found a trace of the monk anywhere. The earthbender was nearly in tears when she finally abandoned her search. "Aang where are you?" she asked the air, as if the air itself knew the answer to where Aang was. It was just like being back home with her parents. Alone, angry, with no friends, and no Aang. By now her love was probably in the arms of Katara, won over by her love not. Katara deserved him, she couldn't even explain why she loved him in the first place.

Toph started to trudge back to the house, where no doubt Katara and Aang were waiting. As the blind girl walked home, drowning in sorrow, all she could think about was how stupid she was for not telling Aang sooner. Toph was so absorbed in these thoughts, that she didn't even notice the old man until she bumped into him.

"Sorry sir" she apologized, hoping hadn't hurt the old man. "Quite alright miss" he said dusting himself off. "I'm sorry" she said again, "You sort of surprised me" she explained. The old man chuckled, "You surprised me too, tell me, what's a young lady doing alone on Valentine's day". "I didn't want to be" Toph confessed, barely able to disguise the sadness in her voice. "Oh really, what happened?" he asked politely.

"Actually I don't really want to talk about it right now" she said truthfully, feeling miserable just thinking about it. The old man bowed, "please forgive me" he said. "I didn't mean to intrude in your personal affairs, I just thought you might want to talk about it, I'll leave now". The man started to walk down the street, leaning on his cane as he went. Toph sensed the old man leaving; then thought 'What the hell'. "I couldn't finds him" she called after him.

The old man stopped and turned, 'That's not good" he said, walking towards the blind girl. "And now he's probably with another girl, because he doesn't know how I fell" she continued. "Sounds like an interesting story, a sad one, but an interesting one too, tell me about it" asked the man ,taking a seat on the ground. Toph sat on the ground as well, and continued with her story. Toph told him about everything, Aang, the valentine, the race, Katara, everything.

"And the stupid thing is, I couldn't give a reason for why I love him; I know that I do love him, I'm just not sure why" she finished. The old man said stroking his beard, listening to Toph's story. "It sounds like this boy is very special" he said. "He is" Toph confirmed, "But it doesn't matter now". "Let me ask you something; you say you don't know why you love him, but do you know when you first started to love him?" he questioned.

"When I left my old life" she answered. "Old life?" the old man said raising an eyebrow. Toph started to explain, "Before I left home I was miserable, there was a big hole where my life should have been, I was angry and unfulfilled, until I met him". "I see" he said wisely. "Can I give you some advice, just in my humble opinion". Toph nodded. "In my experience, there is no true definition or reason for loving someone. I believe that people have a different definition and reason for loving, you said you were alone right?"

Toph nodded again. "Could it be that you love him because he brought you a new life and brought balance and fulfillment to it". The earthbenders eyes widened with realization, she gasped. Now she knew. Now shew had an answer. Aang had filled the void in her life, he had given her fun, freedom, and friends. He gave her completion, balance. Like yin and yang. Toph knew why she loved Aang.

You're right" she said breathlessly. "You're right" she said afain, standing up. "I have to go" the blind girl told him. "Thank yo old man" she said bowing, before sprinting as fast as she could. Toward and or Katara, which ever she found first, to tell them she knew way she loved Aang. The old man smiled as he saw the earthbender disappear down the street.

Katara ran through the market place, looking for Aang so she could give him her valentine, trying to find him before Toph. Katara was starting to get worried though, she had been searching for hours, and she had yet to find him. But she give up yet, she would find him. Katara had to be quick about it though. Though Toph was blind, her vibrations gave the earthbender a huge lead. Toph could check around corners, and down streets without breaking her gait.

But Katara could see what was happening above the ground. Where ever Aang was going, he would probably flying there. The waterbender could check the skies at anytime. If Katara wanted to find the airbender, she had to use her knowledge and experience with airbenders, to predict where he would go. Katara halted by a food cart, to think for a moment. "Where would he go?" Katara said aloud.

The waterbender started to have thoughts of fun, peace, adventure, happiness, playing games. "Games" she said snapping her fingers. Katara knew Aang loved to play games, he would sometimes even invent games himself. Ever since they had come to Ba Sing Se, Aang had become quite popular with all the little kids in the area. He would always come to play with the local children in the park, he would play all day. With a new hope of the airbenders whereabouts, Katara dashed toward the park to find him, hoping he was there,

Aang walked passed by a cart when something caught his eye. They were beautiful, and so colorful too. "Like what you see?" asked the young lady, who managed the cart. "They're so pretty" he complimented. "Thank yo young man, I try very hard" she said with pride. "Looking to buy?" the lady asked. The airbender nodded, "Yeah" he said simply. He looked over the vast selection to choose from. "Could I get two of these please?' he asked politely. "Absolutely" the lady replied. "Are these for a lady friend?" she said slyly. "How'd you know?" he asked as well as he took the items. 'You're not the first boy to do this for a girl" she answered and she received the money fro Aang.

Katara strolled along the path of the city park, keeping an eye out for a tattooed head. The park was quite beautiful, with all the leafy trees, the flowery gardens, and the sound of laughing children. Katara spotted a group of little kids playing ball, she decided to start there. "Excuse me" she said, walking up to the small children. The children stopped playing to look at the blue clad bender.

"Have you seen a boy with an arrow on his head, perhaps with a pet lemur too?" she asked sweetly. "No, sorry" one of the boys said, shaking his head. "He was here a few days ago" a little girl piped up. "Oh I see" Katara said, slightly down trodden. "Thank yo anyway" and the waterbender left to look somewhere else. "Bye bye lady" the little girl called. Katara walked further along the path, hoping to spot him somewhere. But the bald nomad was nowhere to be found. She walked around the whole park and asked everyone she came across, but no one had seen Aang anywhere.

The water tribe girl was so tired, she needed to find a place to rest for awhile. Spotting a bench nearby, Katara plopped down on it, exhausted from her search. She was afraid to go back to the house, scared she might find Aang and Toph in a loving embrace when she returned. "Aang I'm scared" she said , as if Aang would suddenly appear fro nowhere to comfort her. She didn't deserve him anyway, she couldn't even explain why she loved Aang to begin with. Katara was so distracted by these terrible thoughts that she didn't even notice, someone join her on the bench.

"You look sad dearie, boy troubles?" the old lady asked sweetly. Startled by the sudden words, Katara snapped her head up to look att the old lady. "Um; no I'm fine" she lied. "Sad to be alone on Valentines' day" the lady guessed. "I don't want to talk about it" she told the older women. "I'm sorry" the old lady apologized. " I just thought you'd feel better if you talked about it, I'll leave" she finished, starting to get up from the bench. "No, no it's alright, don't leave" Katara told the women, helping her back to her seat.

"It's just I wanted to spend the day with someone, but I couldn't find him" She confided. "Oh, I'm sorry" the lady repleid. "It's alright Katara told her. "In fact I couldn't even give a reason why I loved him". Katara started to tell the old lady about the whole day, Toph, Aang, the valentine, and her search. "And by now he's probably with another girl, because I couldn't find him". The old lady listened intently to Katara's tale.

"He must be some boy to do so much for him" she told Katar. "He is" Katar replied. "Can I ask yo something?, you said you don't know why you love him, but do you know when you started to love him?". "When I left home to travel with him" the waterbender answered.

"Traveling eh, that sounds exciting"

"It was, at first I was scared, and afraid , but he made me confident we could do it".

"That's very sweet, perhaps you love him because he gave you the courage to do thing s yo couldn't do otherwise, because he believes in you".

Katara gasped when she realized that the old women was right. Aang gave her courage and confidence. Before she had met him, she would never had the courage to just leave home like that. And now she was living a life, a life with the courage and self confidence Aang gave her. Now she had answer. Now she knew why she loved Aang. "It's true" she said, still stunned. "It's true" she repeated standing up. "I need to tell him that, thank you ma'am", she said with a bow. With new confidence and courage Katara ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Toward Aang and Toph, to tell them that she loved Aang and she knew why. The old woman smiled as she saw the waterbender disappear down the path.

Night fell as Toph neared the house. The streets were empty, and the earthbenders vibrations were free to wander without interference. That was, until she detected a single presents on the outskirts of her radar. The blind girl began to walk towards the familiar vibrations, wanting to meet up with that person. Toph cut down an alley to intercept that person on the way home. The blind girl stepped into the middle of the street facing that person.

"Hey there" Toph greeted. "Hey" Katara replied. The two girls started to walk back together, side by side. "Did you find him?" the waterbender asked casually. "No" Toph admitted, "But I did find an answer".

"You too?"

"That's good, I'm glad we both did"

"Yeah me too, and I'm glad we're friends Toph"

"I am too"

"You know Aang is very lucky to have us as friends"

"And he would be very lucky to have one of us a girlfriend"

Toph and Katara arrived at the foot of the steps of the house, exactly where they had started. But now, both of them knew why they loved the airbender. They walked up the stones steps, ready to face Aang have him decide. Toph opened the door and entered, followed closely by Katara. It was so dark and empty inside, Katara could barely see. "Hello" she called, "Aang Sokka". "No ones here, they're both gone" Toph said.

The waterbenders eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she spied a piece of paper sitting on the table. She walked to the note to see what it said. She silently read the letter. "They went to the lake" she told Toph as she read. "I forgot we were all suppose to go see the firework show there, come on let's go". Katara and Toph left the house and headed to the lake to find their love, talking and laughing on the way.

"Hey Katara, do you think Aang might have gotten us a valentine too?" Toph asked. "If so, he probably only got one of us one, guys are only supposed to love on girl". "That's too bad" said Toph, "I was thinking we could perhaps share him" she joked. "Eww, gross Toph" Katara giggled at the thought. "I don't think so, I bet Aang would agree" The earthbender continued. The two continued to joke and tease each other about the subject all the way to the lake.

The lake, commonly called lover's lake around Valentine's day, sat surrounded by a thick green forest. And on a full moon, which it happened to be this Valentines's night, the water reflected the moons light. Making it look like several diamonds were floating on the lake surface. But neither Toph or Katara were interested with the view, only with locating Sokka and Aang. The two walked along the shore of the lake, passing many couples and families, eagerly awaiting for the fireworks to begin. The water and earthbender scanned the area, looking for any sign of the airbender. Toph looking with her vibrations, Katara using her eyes.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Katara caught a glimpse of a bald head. She then spotted Aang and Sokka standing on the shore together. "Toph, there he is!" Katara exclaimed. The female benders rushed forward to meet them; but stopped dead in their tracks at what Aang said. "Happy Valentines day Sokka!" he said happily, handing the warrior a basket of meat. "Awesome, meat!" Sokka said as he started to stuff his face with meat.

It was then that Aang noticed Toph and Katar a. "Hey you guys, where're you been, come on the shows about to start" he called. Still stunned at what they just heard and saw, they approached the young monk. "Um...Aang; why did you give Sokka a valentine?" Katar asked hesitantly. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do on Valentine's day?". "Well yes, but normally girl gives a boy a Valentine, and vice versa" Toph said, clutching her valentine behind her back. Katara also held hers behind her back.

"Well in the air temples, everyone got a valentine on Valentine's day, no matter what gender, so no one got left out" the airbender told the to of them. The girls let out a silent sigh of relief; relieved that their love wasn't...you know. "Speaking of which" Aang continued, "Happy Valentine's day!" he exclaimed. Aang pulled two bouquets of red roses from behind his back like magic. He handed one to Toph, and the other to Katara. "Aang these are so beautiful" Katara told him, gazing at the flowers. "And they smell wonderful" Toph added, inhaling the roses sweet aroma.

"It's nothing" Aang said, "It's just a thank you for always being there for me , and for both being my friends". Katar looked up from the roses, to the yong Avatar, now was the time. "Aang" started, "Toph and I have something we want to tell you". "What is it?" he asked curiously.

This what they had been waiting for, this is what this whole day had been about. To tell Aang they loved him. But they hesitated. 'I can't do it' they thought. Aang had called them both his friends. Even though they both wanted to be more than friends, forcing him to choose between the two of them would be cruel. Eventually they want him to do so, but now they couldn't bring them selves to do it, and risk ruining the good relationship the three of them shared. They loved Aang; which is why they couldn't make him decide, it would be selfish to make him.

"Toph?...Katara?" said a confused Aang. The sound his voice snapped them out of their similar thoughts. "You said you two had something to tell me" he reminded Toph and Katara. "Um... Yeah" Katara said getting an idea. "Happy Valentine's day" she said, giving Aang a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's day" Toph repeated, kissing Aang's other cheek. When the girls pulled away, Aang, was stunned beyond words, and beet red.

But before he could say anything, a loud boom was heard in the sky, followed by a shower of colorful sparks. All three of them turned to face the firework show that had just begun. It was a magnificent spectacle. Showers of bright colors rained from the sky, accompanied by loud crackles and shrill whistles. Even Toph was enjoying the show, though she couldn't see the fireworks, could sense the heat, and liked the loud booms that came with them.

Aang was so preoccupied with the firework display, that he didn't notice when Toph and Katara slipped their hands through his, and squeezed a little. And both could swear that they felt him squeeze back. Toph and Katar both knew that Aang would have to choose one day. But for now; they were both content being with the one they loved, holding his hand, and sharing this romantic moment under the stars, on this day of love.

The end

**Finished February 13th at 8:52 P.M.**

**Sorry if this story seems a little rushed, I only had like four days to write it. I'm thinking about writing a sequel for next Valentine's day, and I'm definitely writing one for An Avatar Christmas. I'm probably going to do some other holidays as well.**


End file.
